Remy du Sedar
Biography Remy du Sedar is a Lochran merchant living at a vineyard to the south of the capital city. He is an ex-captain of the Ember Legion, a well-known lute player and lover of fine art. He was a prominent figure during the civil war for the Ember Legion. History Remy du Sedar was born to a merchant mother and a soldier father in the river city of Flumen. He spent his childhood in the care of his mother, a celebrated seller of fine silks and cloth and a renowned tailor. After his father was tried for treason after the Crimson Dagger failed in an assassination of the Prince, his mother and he fled Flumen seeking the protection of the Travelers and the Sear. The Sear, noting Remy's notable size and skill with his broadsword, in compensation for his father's loyalty, offered him a position within the Ember Legion. Remy accepted and was sent on his first skirmish shortly after. On his campaigns, Remy was endowed with the Charr and the ability to wield basic magic during battles. Despite his best efforts, he was never fully comfortable with the nuances required to successfully utilise the new skills, and began to develop a reputation for brute force rather than clever battle. Remy was promoted to captain during the Battle of Storm Bay, and was successful in taking the bay from the Guardians of the Realm. The Battle of Storm Bay was the first significant time Remy utilised his spellcasting abilities, torching the command ship of the Guardians and forcing them to retreat. Remy was successful in several other battles under the leadership of Horne the Unburnt, who he developed a close friendship with. Despite the numerous success', Remy was overlooked promotion up the ranks a number of times due to his inability to manipulate magic. At the final Battle of the Godswood, Remy, along with Horne the Unburnt, and a small team of foot soldiers, broke into the Godswood Keep and killed the keepguard. During battle, Horne the Unburnt was beheaded by Elkyn Silversword, who was able to best him using the life crystals and magic afforded to her by the Old Gods. Remy, in a fit of rage, crumpled Elkyn's shield, who had used her last resources of mana from the life crystals, and disarmed her. Dangling her over the battlements, he removed her life crystals from around her waist and let her fall to the ground below. Remy watched atop the fort battlements as Herman and Andreas Crogar sacrificed themselves to manifest the Sorrow in the physical world, and it ploughed through the Ember Legions forces. After the battle of the Godswood, and with the Guardians of the Realm dispersed, Remy was given a writ of conflaguration, and was allowed to retire from the Ember Legion. Remy with failing health and a weakening body after so many years of war, attended a slave auction where he used the writ of conflaguration to secure Rowan Slaveborn and Old Atta.